Rah-Rah-Robot
"Ahh... the Rah-Rah-Robot. I just watched ''Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, a'' The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' episode once with Netflix... back before this great war. This giant cheerleading robot was once a proud, spirited, fit, determined, team-oriented, over-achieving, competitive, pressured, pumped, all-hearted, popular, enthusiastic, professional, tireless, perky, loud, unabashed, avid, energetic, petite, superb, fantastic, soaring, peppy, sparkly, talented, exciting, and was intended to help Tim, Jyoti and the Warthogs win a volleyball game, is now a real mega war machine... proud, majestic, patriotic, committed, beautiful, perfect, loyal, wonderful, ardent, ultimate, dominant, uncritical, prominent, deadly, undetermined, famous, dedicated, fierce, honest, mysterious, peace-loving, peacekeeping, liberty-defending, heroic, brave, charming, loving, gallant, triumphant, strong, bad-ass, fun-loving and is now ready to save Tim and Jyoti, protect liberty and freedom and liberate the eastern Sudanese town of Kassala. I hope she will be able to protect my village. This reminds me of a Space Shuttle launch, which is more patriotic for the Americans than what do you think, back in the Cold War's Space Race between the USA and the USSR. And... at the center of every great dynasty is the crown jewel which keeps it alive and thriving. For the Grand Alliance, this is the Rah-Rah-Robot, and is not for the Walkerville Warthogs... but for all of us who seek to forevermore defend liberty, justice and freedom. And now, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin,, the humble pilots of this giant robot off the street, and off the playing fields, the all-too-necessary human resources that keeps this alliance and all of this free will afloat, will learn the sacred and dark secrets of defending the whole world from treachery, crime, oppression, fascism, terrorism and tyranny, with their very own hands... the sumptuousness, lip-moistening, spine-tingling, heart-stopping pleasure center that is a Rah-Rah-Robot! I'm ready to see her action once more! Finally! I guess this satisfies my childhood days, which brings me back some memories... involving not only Power Rangers, but also some mecha anime as well. Well, I'm sure hope they'll be remembered in history for future generations that are yet to come... even after the forthcoming apocalypse. I hope she's a dream that's 100% fulfilled. This is truly a gift of God... and of Lady Liberty as well. May this one fight not for fun and entertainment... but for the star and stripes. At least they told me about those stars and stripes." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile The 'Bf 250 Rah-Rah-Robot' is a giant robot that is invented by Dr. Sarah Bellum and that was once intended to cheer for Jyoti and Tim's outdoor volleyball team, which is called the Walkerville Warthogs, against Janet Perlstein's own outdoor volleyball team (which is unnamed), as seen in a ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve. It was used by the six (6) children, three (3) boys and three (3) girls, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin, during a volleyball game with the Walkerville Warthogs, where Tim and Jyoti once played against Janet and her own volleyball team. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is upgraded for combat usage by Sarah Bellum, Ahmed al-Arif, Weiss Schnee, Whitley Schnee, Winter Schnee and Ruby Ramirez, replacing pom-poms with various weapons, and is now used again by the Future Alliance, Team Magic School Bus (except Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur due to them being POWs and Ms. Frizzle piloting on her bus being turned into a Gundam), the Schnee Wehrmacht and the Schnee Afrika Korps, and is known as Arctic Fox. Also, it will contain bulletproof futuristic armor as well. To top it all of, it is very skilled in martial arts as well. However, its weakness is not only darkbending, but also, its weaknesses are also the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam (except for the Dark Lord Knight's own, due to his loyalty with the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team Magic School Bus, Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance) and the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. It is used to rescue Jyoti and Tim, capture the Dardanelles Robot, save Kassala (including North Africa, and to a lesser extent, the Mediterranean, the Middle East, Central Asia, South Asia, Southern Europe and the Caucasus), defeat Abasi Hakim and his own Rah-Rah-Robot model, and is called by the NATO, the United Nations peacekeepers, the United States Armed Forces and the Future Alliance as Desert Storm, while Polina Petrov refers it as Black Wing, just at the same time, during the siege of Kassala, but devout US patriots (like Donald Trump) also called her as the Grand Old Robot or the Star-Spangled Robot, since it is then to be the pride of liberty by members of the US government. The Rah-Rah-Robot has powerful weapons: a Laser Weapon System (located on the right of the cyclop eye of the robot), an attached portal gun (located on the left arm) an M2 Browning with nearly infinite ammo (located on the right hand), turbojets that would make the Rah-Rah-Robot fly up to the sky (located on the both feet, which are behind the calves of the robot). an ultraviolet blast ray (located on the chest of the Rah-Rah-Robot only if she has enough UV rays from the sun since the Rah-Rah-Robot is solar paneled and when the time is right, they'll use the ultraviolet blast just like when Iron Man (Tony Stark) uses his repulsor blast, and for them, it is just inside the secret compartment of this robot), a minigun (located on the calves of the robot), a I-19 Plasmacaster (located on the left arm as the robot's secondary weapon), a WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher (located on the right shoulder as her primary weapon), Tomahawk missiles (located on the left shoulder as also her primary weapon), Harpoon missiles (located on the each dorsum of the upgraded Rah-Rah-Robot), RIM-162 ESSMs (located on the left knee of the robot), MIM-23 Hawks (located on the right knee of the robot), a GD6 Chainsword (located on the left hand of the robot), three (3) anti-aircraft guns (a Rheinmetall Mk 20 RH-202, Crotales and an Oerlikon 20 mm cannon; which are located on both of her hands when the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members push a button that can change from the hands to the weapons) and Mark 77 bombs (located on both feet of the robot), What makes it possible is that the newly upgraded Rah-Rah-Robot hands can change weapons from time to time. Also, she would also wield two Gundam weapons: an NF-GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun and an H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zazu Bazooka. After the siege was fought in Kassala, Sudan (and even before going to Asmara, Eritrea), another Rah-Rah-Robot of its kind is made for the Turkish Land Forces by Dr. Bellum, as ordered by the President of the Republic of Turkey, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, as a gift of gratitude for bringing back service to the Rah-Rah-Robot, while the Supreme Leader of the Future Alliance, Miles Callisto, decided to keep it for more upcoming, high-risk battles (like for example, in the liberation of Sarajevo). When recreated another variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot for the Turkish Land Forces, it is also known as Kara Kanat (Black Wing), and since its crew consisted of three (3) boys and three (3) girls and its opponent crew are all male, a new variant of it is driven by (4) adult males and two (2) adult females as a reward for the Turkish Armed Forces giving aid to the Rah-Rah-robot. Also, there are a lot of variants of the Rah-Rah-Robot as well (e.g. the Obyekt 245 Robot of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Loud Alpha of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Commonwealth of Nations, etc.). History The Rah-Rah-Robot Prophecy "Citizens, tonight I address all of the Grand Alliance as one. Since the Second World War, the whole world has had an unprecedented era of peace. It is a peace built upon cooperation, and a respect for law and order. In the past few years, you have heard of sporadic violence following the actions of a few North Koreans who launched nuclear missiles from North Korea to Guam. Those who choose any destructive path that fights for the Coalition of the Red Star or the Global Liberation Union, their actions are based on a misunderstanding of how we have survived. Together. It is a contract. Each country and faction supplies not only the Grand Alliance itself, but also each other as well, like a blood to a heart. In return, the Grand Alliance provides order and security. To refuse work is to put the entire system in danger. The Grand Alliance is the beating heart of freedom, liberty and democracy, and the will to fight fascism, communism, feudalism and terrorism, unless there are fascist countries, communist countries, feudal countries and/or militiant groups that side us all. Nothing can survive without a heart. Nothing can do anything without a will. The criminals that kneel before you use Coalition of the Red Star and Global Liberation Union symbols, even protests against the Grand Alliance and everything else that fights for us for the purpose of sedition. Although the Cold War has passed, we are not living in a time of peace. That once popular giant robot which calls itself the "Rah-Rah-Robot" was not interested in fighting giant monsters at all. It just did cheered for the Walkerville Warthogs, including and Tim Jamal, Jyoti Kaur and the Walkerville Warthogs volleyball team on winning the volleyball game and ending the losing streak once and for all by defeating Janet Perlstein and her own personal volleyball team. She was supposed to keep the Warthogs keep losing, but she and her team were powerless to spike the ball after Tim did it during that game, thus ending the game with a clear victory for the Hogs, and they ended losing streak once and for all. She failed all of her team. If we survive these dire times, our own alliance needs the same giant robot to fight and lead for us, not to cheer for the Warthogs. In short, we need new leadership for all of our mechas and giant robots. Which is why the Rah-Rah-Robot, a giant cheerleading robot that once helped the Warthogs win a volleyball game against Janet and her team, which is piloted by Ralphie Tennelli, Wanda Li, Carlos Ramon, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Arnold Perlstein, must return as the mega war machine, a pride of the Grand Alliance. Also, all images that blame, insult or humiliate the Rah-Rah-Robot are now forbidden. Possessing all images that praise the Rah-Rah-Robot is a mandate. Insulting, blaming or humiliating it is now forbidden. Punishable by death. Justice shall be served swiftly, order shall be restored... by the Rah-Rah-Robot itself. To those who ignore the warnings of history, prepare to pay the ultimate price." --Jens Stoltenberg, during his speech during a NATO conference in the NATO Headquarters in Brussels, Belgium, prophesying the Rah-Rah-Robot's return, Law and Order Supporters *Axis Loud Siblings *Cala Maria *Dark Lord Knight *Motovov Family *Pan Pacific Defense Corps *Preschool Girls *Schnee Dust Company *Sonic Alliance Category:Units